The present disclosure relates generally to the field of qubit manufacturing for quantum computing, and more specifically to programming the frequency of a qubit post fabrication.
In quantum computing, a qubit or quantum bit is a unit of quantum information—the quantum analogue of the classical bit. A qubit is a two-state quantum-mechanical system. In a classical system, a bit would have to be in one state or the other. However, quantum mechanics allows the qubit to be in a superposition of both states at the same time, a property that is fundamental to quantum computing.
A Mach-Zehnder switch is an electro-optic 2×2 switch based on an integrated Mach-Zehnder interferometer. The switching between the ports is achieved by an electro-optic effect within such structure. Voltage, applied to the electrodes deposited on the integrated Mach-Zehnder interferometer, creates an electric field distribution within the substrate, which consequently changes its refractive index. If properly designed, the induced change in the refractive index leads to different coupling between individual ports.